071414doirnate
08:48 GA: Doir floats down the hallway slowly, groaning, dragging his upper torso along the floor with his legs in the air. 08:49 AC: Nate walks down the hallway, writing on a sheet of paper, paying no attention to anyone in his way 08:49 GA: Doir smashes panty first into Nate. "ugh" 08:50 AC: "watch it, shitstain" 08:50 GA: "hey, havent seen you in a while" 08:50 GA: "dont you wanna know why im able to fly and wearing panties and about my godhood' 08:50 AC: "oh, it's you" 08:51 GA: Doir collapses to the floor and springs up. "also i became omniscient and my boyfriend dumped me." 08:52 GA: "well, cheated on me. but will dump me." 08:52 AC: "oh right, that" Nate shudders 08:52 GA: "and i have mind super powers" 08:52 GA: "dont you wanna know how that happened" 08:53 AC: "if it'll, get you, off may back, you have, five minutes" 08:55 GA: "jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the magical ark floating through the eternal void" 08:55 AC: "no, I'm just, trying to, utilize this free time, we have, to it's fullest extent" 08:56 AC: "unlike some, people, who are spending it, moping" 08:56 GA: "uh, dude, beau fuckin died, my bf left me, im pretty much turning into jack, and despite finally defeating him i still feel unfulfilled" 08:56 GA: "i can mope all i damn please" 08:56 GA: "how long are we on this ark anyway?" 08:57 AC: "dunno, but whatever, it is, it's too fucking, long" 08:58 AC: "nowhere to, run" 08:58 GA: "why arent you sad? werent you and beau close too? wasnt everyone close to her?" 08:59 AC: "ehh, I assumed, we were all, gonna die, from the start, death doesn't, faze me" 09:00 GA: Doir slowly floats back to upsidedown. "yeah, it still sucks though" 09:01 GA: "lmao i cut off maenams arm and set sami and jossik on fire" 09:01 GA: "and killed hundreds of elves who worship me, and accidentally killed kate" 09:01 GA: "i should probably be more okay with one person dying." 09:02 AC: "and to think, people are worried, about me, being a threat" 09:02 GA: "hey, i could be using my mind powers for all sorts of shit, and instead im just floating lazily down the hallway" 09:03 GA: "so whatre you gonna do for the next million years or whatever" 09:03 AC: "train" 09:04 AC: "gotta keep, my skills sharp, so I can, charge well" 09:04 GA: "charge what? you gonna be a bullfighter?" 09:04 AC: "no, like payment" 09:04 GA: "what?" 09:05 AC: "I only signed, on to deal with, Jack, he's dead, I'm not doing pro-bono, work anymore" 09:06 GA: "what did killing jack have to do with professional boners?" 09:06 GA: "also, *we* killed jack." 09:07 AC: "yeah, and how many, of you fuckers, would have died earlier, if I wasn't there, babysitting you?" 09:08 GA: "everyone who died was somehow seperated from their group!" 09:08 GA: "and you didnt save us! we had like, five battles!" 09:09 GA: "if anything, *i* was babysitting *you*. by being your best friend." 09:10 AC: "friend? BAHAHAHAHA" 09:10 AC: "I don't, do the friend, thing" 09:11 GA: Doir goes back to upright. "no, we were best friends! all of those fun times together!" 09:11 GA: "we *are* best friends!" 09:11 AC: "fun? all you are, ALL ANYONE IS, is bad memories, to me" 09:12 GA: "but youre good memories to me!" 09:13 AC: "that's cause, you're an oblivious moron" 09:14 GA: "no! im just in absolute denial." 09:14 AC: "same thing, really" 09:14 GA: "you are my best friend, we get up to fun shenanigans all the time, and will always have each others backs forever." 09:14 AC: "pass" 09:14 GA: Doir starts getting red. "but what about team boom??" 09:15 AC: "dead, it was a, stupid idea, to begin with" 09:16 AC: "I'm striking clean, all former, alliegences" 09:16 GA: "but nate!" 09:16 GA: "we're best friends though :(" 09:17 AC: "no, we're not" 09:17 GA: Doir starts singing with soul. "nate, im your best friend, thats what i am to you!" 09:17 GA: "we'll be together till the part when its over! because we are brothers and not dead! brothers and not dead~~!" 09:18 AC: "you're makin, the idea, of shootin myself, very appealing" 09:19 GA: "no one else sees me like i see me, or like i see you, dont you see. because if i cant see them, they cant see me, and if i like me then you like myself~" 09:20 AC: "this must, be it, my punishment" 09:20 AC: "that echo, must've killed me, and this, is hell" 09:21 GA: "this is not punishment! this is friendship!" 09:22 GA: "nate... i am your best friend! that is what i am to you! this song is not creepy! not creepy and all! and nate you dont have to worry because we're stupid! we'll weather that storm! your storm!" 09:22 GA: "theres no storm that you can make that we cant... snuggle together! :o" 09:23 AC: "I don't want, friends, I don't want, to care when people, get hurt or die" 09:23 GA: "thats good, because iiiiiim immortal! :D" 09:23 GA: Doir poses heroically. 09:24 AC: "you're doing, a shit job, of disuading me, that I'm, not in hell" 09:24 GA: "we've been in hell since we started this game, dude!" 09:25 AC: "nah, as bad, as it got, it was fun, but this, I can't stand it" 09:26 GA: "but naaaaaate :(" 09:26 AC: "what the, fuck do you, want from me?" 09:26 GA: "a hug, and friendship." 09:27 AC: "hmm, what am I, getting in return?" 09:28 GA: "i was a billionaire." 09:28 AC: "money means, jack shit now" 09:29 GA: "not once we get to the new session. those newbies wont know shit about shit. we can game them for all of their stuff." 09:30 GA: He shrugs. "plus, ill go to speed and carnage with you and make sure you god tier." 09:30 GA: "also ill do your bidding." 09:30 AC: "hmm, you strike a hard bargain" 09:31 AC: "I'll need some, time to think" 09:31 GA: "ill even put on pants!" 09:31 AC: "fuckin, deal" 09:32 GA: Doir pumps his fists into the air. "woo! best friends! hug!" 09:32 AC: "pants first" 09:32 GA: He decaptchalogues a pair of pants and puts them on. 09:33 AC: "ok, this is, a one time thing, though" 09:33 GA: "okay :D" 09:34 GA: Doir goes in for the hug. 09:34 AC: Nate reluctantly accepts it, a deal is a deal 09:34 GA: Doir squeezes him happily and then lets go, smiling. "wooooooooo!!!" 09:35 AC: Nate glances around, making sure no one saw that 09:35 GA: "okay what are we gonna do first as new best friends" 09:36 AC: "keep this, a secret" 09:36 GA: Doir salutes. "got it, sir!" 09:36 GA: "no soul shall hear a peep about it!" 09:37 AC: "oh, and call me, Nathan, Nate sound like, a kid's name" 09:37 GA: "but youre like, thirteen" 09:37 GA: "of course you have a kids name" 09:37 GA: "but got it, sir nathan!" 09:38 GA: "nathan lilian revult!" 09:38 AC: "god damn it, who told you, my middle name?" 09:39 GA: "huh? no one." 09:39 AC: "then, how did, you know?" 09:40 GA: "i didnt stalk you or anything." 09:40 GA: "or steal your phone while you were sleeping." 09:41 AC: "of course, you didn't, I keep my phone, in my sylladex" 09:42 GA: "ugh, fine, i totally did stalk you." 09:42 GA: "you know, birth certificates are surprisingly easy to find!" 09:43 AC: "you are, one creepy, motherfucker, when you get, down to it" 09:43 GA: "i wasnt before this game, i think im losing it." 09:44 AC: "someone, with information, acquisition skills, might interest me, in future missions" 09:44 GA: "i had another super best friend. it was great. then he murdered me." 09:44 GA: "huh? i just used google." 09:44 AC: "murdered you?" 09:44 AC: "you were, best friends, with Jack?" 09:45 GA: "oh, pffff, yeah, he tricked me into being his best friend and sleeping with me, and then stole those memories." 09:45 GA: "or maybe those memories he gave back were fake? i dunno." 09:45 GA: "that was waaay before the session though" 09:46 GA: "remember when he was like some nerdy guy who was friends with kate" 09:46 AC: "not really, never really, talked with him" 09:46 AC: "not like, I was online, that much, before the game" 09:47 GA: Doir shrugs. "eh, i think maybe he was hoping id care enough to like, sabotage my friends. but i didnt. i dont like it when people kill me." 09:48 AC: "few people, do" 09:49 GA: "i guess now that im immortal it doesnt really matter, unless im breaking one of the conditions of it." 09:49 GA: "which im still not sure of, but when i accidentally killed kate a clock popped up with 'heroic' and 'just' written on it, so maybe thats got something to do with it." 09:49 GA: "i killed her by pulling a thing that was impaled out of her." 09:50 AC: "man, sounds like, you had quite, an adventure" 09:51 GA: "yeah. there was this illusion. and everyone got ripped up by razor blades. and then there was a big slug. also the elves. it was fun." 09:52 AC: "man, LOPAS was just, creepy statues, and waiting around, to do the scratch" 09:52 GA: "howd you do it, anyway?" 09:53 AC: Nate shifts uncomfortably "ehh, nothing that, interesting" 09:54 GA: "tell me the deeeets yo" 09:54 GA: "did that conniving traitorous cunt do anything big or did he just suck the whole time?" 09:55 AC: "nope, not telling" Nate looks flustered 09:56 AC: "don't wanna, bring it, up, he might, be listening" 09:57 AC: "let's just, leave it, at the fact, it was a real, gut punch" 09:57 GA: "okay!" 09:58 GA: "so are there any secret questionably moral missions for me to do?" 10:00 AC: "not really" 10:01 AC: "except for, getting a mission, to LOSAC, but that's not, really morally questionable" 10:01 GA: "well if you have any things for me to do, just press the B button to open up the command menu and select the one you want." 10:02 GA: "hehe, kidding, text me or something." 10:03 AC: "fine, we do this right, we make out, like bandits" 10:03 GA: "yessss!" 10:03 AC: "huh? why so, excited?" 10:03 GA: "wait, you meant- okay." 10:04 AC: "uhh" 10:04 GA: Doir shuffles backwards. "im gonna go now." 10:05 AC: "ok" 10:05 AC: "see ya" 10:05 GA: "later"